The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus, an image processing device, an imaging method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
Recent imaging apparatuses, such as digital cameras, are known to have a technique which extracts images of an object from a plurality of continuously captured images, sequentially combines the images of the object with a background image in time-series, and obtains a composite image showing a movement trajectory of the object (see JP 2004-56359 A).